4th of July
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: Hikaru has strong feelings for Kaoru, and thanks to the Fireworks show their going to watch, Hikaru might actually have a chance of confessing his true feelings for Kaoru,and when i was writng this i forgot, that japan doesnt celebrate the 4th of july sry


It was an ordinary day, at the luxurious Ouran academy, teachers teaching, students pretending to care about what the teachers are teaching, students going to the cafeteria to eat their lunch that's even more luxurious then the school itself, and crazy fan girls screaming because of the most exciting people at the academy, The Ouran Host Club.

The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands, just think of it as Ouran academies elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. (Doesn't that sound familiar?)

The Ouran hosts were performing another one of their acts, since it was the fourth of July; they decorated the whole room in red white and blue, and bought some exquisite 3-D Fireworks. Tamaki who is originally called the boss, in the club wore a statue of liberty costume, and since he thought it looked magnificent on him, he decided to make Haruhi wear the same costume; surprisingly Haruhi just blushed and nodded her head. Kyoya wore a costume that had the 13 colonies that got their independence. Hikaru and Kaoru both wore long robes that had patterns of Fireworks all over them. Honey and Mori also wore robes but not as long as Hikaru's and Kaoru's; Mori and Honey wore half flags, Mori wore half of the American Flag, Honey wore the other half, so when they stand right next to each other, the flag becomes whole.

Now the host club was in action. Tamaki of course did his princely act.

"Wow Tamaki you look amazing."

Tamaki placed his hand on the brown haired females chin. "Oh but my darling, I don't look as closely amazing as you do." Tamaki winked at her before she fainted.

Haruhi was the next in action.

"Haruhi you look so cute, the statue of liberty outfit looks so beautiful on you."

"Thank you so much, but I think I would like to see how it looks like on you beautiful ladies."

Apparently Haruhi was on a roll since all her customers ended up, being unconscious.

"Opps."

Tamaki giggled at the way Haruhi did that, Haruhi caught him, Tamaki stopped giggling, then they made eye contact, there was an awkward silence for a sec, then they both started to laugh.

Hikaru and Kaoru in action. 3

"Wow! I love your robes, you guys look so handsome!"

"Yes thank you I must say that we do look handsome, but I honestly think that Kaoru, looks even better than I do." Kaoru blushed.

"Hikaru, don't say that, to me u are the most handsome person here."

"K-Kaoru"

"It's true Hika, you are the most handsome person…to me." Hikaru blushed.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's chin "I'll be thanking you tonight…Kao." Hikaru said in seductive and at the same time a sweet voice."

"B-but Hika, the Fireworks show tonight."

"I'll thank you there too." Hikaru said devilishly smiling.

Kaoru blushed "Hikaru."

"" the screaming fans went unconscious and it looked like they weren't going to wake up for a while.

"I'll call the genitor." Kyoya said in annoyance.

"Maybe when the twins are doing there "Brotherly love" act well do it outside" Kyoya said lifting his glasses up.

"Okay, the host club is now over for the day."

All the hosts' fans left in disappointment, after all the fun they had with the hosts they wished that it lasted a bit longer.

"I thought they would never leave." Hikaru said dropping himself on the couch.

Kaoru giggled. "Wow Hikaru that's pretty mean for all those fans that adore you."

"Yea I know, but- hey wait, you mean all those fans that adore **us** Kao."

"And yea I know it's mean but I need a break from them."

"Okay everyone go and change to you normal clothes, I have an announcement after you're all done."

The entire club members went to their dressing rooms, one for Haruhi, one for Tamaki, one for the twins, one for Hunny and Mori, and of course one for Kyoya.

After a few minutes passed from changing back to their uniforms all the members went and found a seat and waited patiently just talking to one another.

"Okay so we all know that today is the fourth of July, and since we all have been doing such an amazing job lately, I think that we should all go to the Fireworks show tonight, together."

"Oh that's funny Kaoru and I was already going to the Fireworks show tonight." Hikaru announced

"Yea so were Mori and I" Hunny said

"Me too I was going to go with my dad, but then he told he had to go to work, so I was just going to go by myself." Haruhi said

"Yea I was going to take my dog, for a walk and stop by there" Tamaki said.

"Well than perfect since we were all going to go there separately we can now all go together."

"That's fine with me." Haruhi said.

"Us too." Mori said looking down at Hunny and giving him a smile, Hunny gladly gave him a smile back.

"Roger that." The twins said smiling at each other.

"I guess I'll take Antoinette for a walk before I leave." Tamaki said.

"Okay then we meet at 8:00 the Fireworks show starts at 8:30."

"K" the members said before they all walked out of the door.

"Ah~ man today was such a long day Kao." Hikaru said stretching and yawning.

Kaoru smiled, than looked at his brother. "Yea I know, but it's finally over."

"Man I loved Fridays."

"Yea I know what you mean, not having to sleep early, and not having to wake up early."

'And being able to spend the whole day with you.' Hikaru thought.

Okay so the truth is that Hikaru has feelings for his brother, more than a brother should feel for his brother, and yea he has felt horrible, and he has wanted those feelings to stop, but he accepted them, because he knows that he just can't stop loving Kaoru, but he just doesn't know how to tell Kaoru how he truly feel, he thinks that it's going to destroy their relationship, and thinks that Kaoru's going to be disgusted with him, but what's funny about this story is that Kaoru feels the same way.

"Finally Kenichi here."

Hikaru and Kaoru climbed into the limo.

Kaoru looked out the window, once Kaoru did that Hikaru looked at him with his right eye.

Hikaru looked down and saw Kaoru's hand resting on the limos seat, so a good move to do was to pretend to yawn and drop his hand on top of Kaoru's, so that's exactly what he did.

"Ahh man I'm so tired." Hikaru lifted his hands up, and slowly brought them down and…. he did it; his hand was on top of Kaoru's.

Kaoru turned his head around, and stared at Hikaru, Hikaru stared back "W-what?"

"U-um y-your h-hand."

'Damn it he recognized, well why wouldn't he, he's human he can feel, man I'm such an idiot'

"S-sorry." Hikaru said taking his hand off of Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru smiled, "Hika its okay."

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand that was lying on his a few seconds ago, and then he closed his fingers. "See it looks better like this." Kaoru said blushing and at the same time smiling his cute innocent smile.

The limo ride back home was very difficult for Hikaru; he was trying his best to not make Kaoru recognize his heart beat and how fast it was, and it was really hard for him to breathe, so yea that didn't help either.

Once they got home from that long and horrible limo ride back home, Kaoru immediately went upstairs, Hikaru right behind him still holding hands.

Once they got to their room, Kaoru let go of Hikaru's hand and went straight to their closet.

"Kao what are you doing?"

"Looking for clothes to wear tonight."

"Really?"

"Yea, k found one." Kaoru placed his clothes on his homework desk, and started to stretch.

Hikaru giggled "oh wow Kao you really tired?"

"Hell yea, like you said before today was a long day, and I'm mad tired."

"Ah Kaoru." Hikaru said giggling a bit louder.

"Shut up Hika." Kaoru walked towards Hikaru and started tickling him.

"K-Kaoru st-stop tickling me."

"No way it's mad fun tickling you." Kaoru said smiling sweetly at his brother.

Hikaru placed his hands on Kaoru's shoulders and started to walk around the room in circles backwards really fast so that Kaoru would stop tickling him, but instead they both feel on the floor tripping on one of their shirts that they left on the floor.

Hikaru landed on top of Kaoru, "Ow that really hurt."

"Hika you're on top of me, so I think I'm the one that's in more pain."

"S-sorry." Hikaru slowly lifted his head to look at Kaoru to see if he wasn't badly hurt. "Are you still okay though Kao."

"Y-yea." Kaoru looked up, and indeed up looking up into Hikaru's eyes.

They both stared at each other for a while then Hikaru placed his hands on Kaoru's face, Kaoru placed his hands on Hikaru's chest then their faces started to move closer and closer to each others, their lips were inches away from each other, their lips were about to lock…..**until** one of their cell phones rang, it was Kaoru's.

"Uh, um I should probably get that."

"Y-yea."

Hikaru off of Kaoru, then Kaoru got up in aggravation knowing that they were **SO** close from kissing.

Kaoru than picked up his phone. Kyoya.

"Hello." Man how much Kaoru wanted to strangle him.

"Kaoru there's been a change of plans, come at the Fireworks show now."

"N-now, why now?" Kaoru said looking at Hikaru then at the clock, it was 6:30, they stayed late, because they were doing pretty good today with the hosts fans, so Kyoya wanted to earn a bit more money.

"Tamaki said something about us hanging out before the fireworks show starts."

'Damn that oblivious Tamaki' Kaoru thought.

Kaoru then gave a sigh. "Okay fine, we'll be right there." Kaoru then hang up the phone.

"Uhge I'll go get ready." Hikaru said walking to the closet.

"Right behind you." Kaoru said giving another sigh, and placing his head down.

After the Hitachiins were done getting dress, they ran down stairs and headed back to the limo.

"Man, just when I thought today was over." Kaoru said yawning.

"Kao how about you rest for a bit, you seem tired, and if you fall asleep during the fireworks show starts, then you're going to miss everything and that's not going to such a great thing."

Kaoru didn't respond.

"Ok Kao."

Still no response.

Hikaru turned around to look at Kaoru, who already fell asleep.

Hikaru giggled, "So cute."

Kaoru's head feel on Hikaru's shoulder, "hmm Fireworks…need to get there…can't me late." Kaoru talking in his sleep wasn't new to Hikaru, honestly it was pretty cute.

Hikaru placed his head on top of Kaoru's, then his eyelids slowly began to close.

'Maybe I'll rest for a while too.' (That's exactly what I wanted to do when I wrote this line.)

After 35 minutes pasted they arrived to the park where they were going to have the fireworks show.

"Young masters we're here."

One of Kaoru's eyes opened slowly then the other opened.

Kaoru lifted up his head, then quickly grabbed Hikaru from hitting his head.  
>Kaoru stated to shack Hikaru. "Hika wake up."<p>

Hikaru's eyes opened in shock. "WHAT! What's going on?" Hikaru said looking around to see if there was something going on, or if they missed the fireworks show.

Kaoru first started to giggle, then he bursted out laughing.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru in confusion, "W-what?"

"You…you just all...of a sudden…st-started to scream "WHATS GOING ON?" and your face looked so funny."

Hikaru just stared at him, and then started to laugh, thinking that it does seem pretty funny.

After the twins stopped laughing they walked out of the limo. "Kenichi come back at 11:40 okay."

"Yes young master."

"K lets go Hika."

"Ahhh I had a good nap." Hikaru said stretching.

Kaoru smiled, and then he ran towards Hikaru and grabbed his hands, and locked their fingers together like before.

"Kao?"

"What? I can hold your hand right." Kaoru said blushing and placing his head down.

Hikaru blushed and placed his head up. "Y-yea I guess th-that's okay."

Kaoru smiled then looked at Hikaru okay then let's go~" Kaoru said running without warning Hikaru.

"W-wait Kaoru."

"Hikaru you can run faster than me, so you shouldn't be telling me to wait."

"Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins stopped running after hearing that familiar voice.

They turned around and saw Haruhi, behind her was the rest of the hosts.

They ran to her. "Hey Haruhi." The twins said in unison."

"Hey, oh come on were going." She said making them follow her, to the place they were going.

"Hey guys." Tamaki said, getting everyone's attention.

"I think I just heard a Firework."

"Yea me too." Hunny said

They all turned around and looked up, it was getting dark.

"I think it's starting now." Mori said.

"K then let's go." They all started to run, then Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's wrist.

Kaoru turned around. "Hikaru come on lets go."

"Kaoru I know a better place to watch the fireworks, come on." Hikaru turned the other way from the group and ran still holding Kaoru's wrist.

They ran to so many parts of the park, and then they stopped.

Hikaru placed his hands on Kaoru's eyes. "Don't look k."

Kaoru nodded his head "K."

They started to walk closer and closer to the spot.

"K we're here."

"C-can I look now?"

"Yea."

Hikaru took his hands off of Kaoru's eyes and Kaoru opened his eyes to see the most beautiful thing.

"Wo~w…Hikaru this is beautiful."

Hikaru smiled at Kaoru.

There were red, white, and blue roses, ribbons hanging around bushes, a stream that was glowing, and a perfect view to watch the fireworks.

"Kaoru honestly theres something that's even more beautiful than this."

"Wh-what?"

Hikaru walked closer to Kaoru, and placed his hands on Kaoru's shoulders.

"You." Hikaru kissed Kaoru and placed his hands on Kaoru's back.

Hikaru broke the kiss, and then looked at Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes were shinning.

"Hi-Hikaru."

"Kaoru I love you." Once Hikaru said that the first firework went off.

Kaoru's eyes widened, then he hugged Hikaru, it seeming like he was never going to let go.

Tears started to form in Kaoru's eyes. "I…I love you too."

Kaoru pulled away just a bit then he kissed Hikaru tears falling down his cheeks.

Out of all the 4th of July's he's had this one his favorite, he would never forget, but this 4th of July wasn't going good for just them.

Back in the group there were 4 other members who surprisingly got together.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki.

"Y-yea."

"W-will you go out with me."

Haruhi's eyes widened then she nodded her head.

"Yes." She embraced Tamaki, and then they looked into each other's eyes, and for the first time kissed."

"Mori?"

"Yea Mitsukuni."

"Mori w-will you…"

"Yes." Mori said interrupting Hunny

"Hunny I love you too, you know."

Tears started to for in Hunny's eyes.

Mori kneeled down and kissed Hunny.

Kyoya looked up the sky 'looks like the twins got together already since everyones getting together' Kyoya smiled, then he got a phone call.

"Hello."

"**Kyoya its renge**." Kyoya's eyes widened for a quick second.

"R-Renge I'm watching fireworks right now, do you want to come."

"**R-really?"**

"Yea."

"O-okay."

"K see you then."

"K bye."

"Bye."

Kyoya placed his cell phone back in his pocket, then smiled, and for the first time he blushed.

It was the most amazing 4th of the July for all the host member and they all couldn't wait for the next one.

**The End.**

Hope you liked it, and really sorry, I didn't post this yesterday, didn't have time.

R&R :D Thank, and I'm still working on that other story, I promised I would right for you guys, until next time. Sayonara


End file.
